1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for enhancing communications reliability in multicast networks.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks may be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g., circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g., wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g., Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
Multicast traffic is becoming more prominent, however multicast transmission in various protocols lacks substantial reliability. Current implementations of certain wireless protocols, such as the 802.11 standard do not include any form of receipt-acknowledgement. If data is lost or never arrives at its intended destination, there are few methods to timely notify the transmitter to remedy the lost data. Thus, improved systems, methods, and devices for improving multicast transmission reliability in wireless communication systems are desired.